


Feelings

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arguing, Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Crying, Crying Dean, Dean Talks About Feelings, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hormones, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: Dean's upset and goes at it with a stranger.Cas and Dean have a talk.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I posted. It's all my job's fault.
> 
> The ending's kinda rushed. Yikes.

Dean laughed as Riley attempted to try to take his food, "baby, you have your own food."

Riley pouted, "I want yours."

Dean rolled his eyes, "of course sweetheart."

Riley had been recently wanting whatever Dean or Cas was eating, never wanting what she had on her plate.

She had started talking in full sentences and that made her parents very proud, they were excited to be able to have a conversation with her.

Dean moved his plate in between himself and his daughter, letting her share his tenders and fries.

Cas passed the doorway and Dean called to him, "hey Cas!"

Cas appeared in the doorway and rose an eyebrow.

"want to take Sam and Riley to the park today?"

Cas gave a small smile but quickly dropped it, "I can't. I need to go over to Michael's and help them get my dad situated."

Dean frowned but nodded, "okay..."

Cas stood still for a moment, "how about, you pick me up from Michael's and when we get home we all can watch a movie together?"

Dean understood what Cas was trying to do and he smiled at him, appreciating his effort, "okay."

Cas nooded and then left the house.

~~~~~~

Cas sighed as him and Gabriel pulled up to Michael's house.

He proceeded to get out and the two walked up to the door, knocking on it.

Michael answered and gave a strained smile.

"How is he?"

Michael shrugged, "he's upset. The two had another fight and mom kicked him out."

The two nodded and Michael let them into his house. Cas immediately went and sat by their dad.

~~~~~~~~

"Heya brotha'"

Dean smiled and gave Benny a hug, "hey Benny. Thanks for coming down and sitting with me."

The two sat down and Benny huffed a laugh, "ain't no trouble. Why isn't Cas wit' ya?"

Dean shrugged, "he had to go help his father or something. He told me that he would watch a movie with all of us later but. ya know."

Benny nodded, "ya, I know. So he's not gonna wind up showing here and biting my head off."

Dean laughed and shook his head, "no. That was just, I don't know. Frustration? Fear? Hes got a lot going on these days."

"Ya, he still not letting you in?"

Dean watched as Sam ran on the play-set, Riley chasing after him, trying to keep up with him; dogs chasing after them, he smiled, "he lets me in and then the moment that I think I'm helping him, he shuts down and I don't know what to do."

"Seems like you two need to have a serious talk. He's been so worried about his dad that he doesn't see what it's doing to you, to your guy's bond."

Dean shrugged, "ya I guess so..."

There was a yelp and crying and barking.

"DEAN!"

Dean got up and started running towards the crying and barking, Benny right behind him.

Riley was sitting on the ground, covered in dirt, crying. Sam was hitting a boy who was hitting Lacey, Harley growling at the kid, knowing she's not allowed to attack.

"Hey!"

Dean stomped over and pushed the kids hand off his dog, Benny grabbed Riley and Sam, "What the hell do you think you're doing to my dog and kids!"

The kid looked up to Dean and screamed, "MOM!!!!"

A lady and guy came over, the guy was huffing in anger, "hey! Omega! What are you doing to my boy!"

Dean huffed and pulled his dogs to him, "your kid was harassing my dog and kids."

The lady gasped, "he would never!"

Dean scoffed, "I came over to find my two year old crying and my other screaming at your kid, who was hitting my dog!"

Benny gave Riley to Sam, standing next to Dean.

The other Alpha addressed him, "this your mate? You need to keep better track of him and your kids."

Dean huffed, "he is not my mate and  _I_ was keeping track of them, then your kid came over and started hitting my dog! You're lucky I didn't do more than that!"

"Well whoever your mate is needs to get a better grip on his damn family! You show no respect for other Alphas and their families."

Dean laughed, "ME? Why don't you teach your kid some damn manners. We wouldn't have had a problem if he didn't start shit with mine!"

The Alpha started for him, going chest to chest with Dean, "you want to do something bout it then?"

Dean huffed pushing at him, "maybe I fucking do! Knot-headed Alphas like you need to learn a fucking lesson!"

The guy pushed at Dean, then Benny stepped in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it there fella's." He turned to Dean and backed him up, "Brotha', you can not be getting into fights. I know you're frustrated, with everything, but you're pregnant for Christ's sake! One wrong hit-"

Dean deflated, "shit, you're right."

Benny turned to the other Alpha and promptly punched him in the face, the guy staggered backwards, holding his nose.

"Don't you eva' try picking a fight with a pregnant Omega again, ya hear? That punch was for the shitty job you're doing on raising ya kid and treating my friend like crap. Now get the hell outta here."

Benny was enraged and he was plenty scary like this, the other Alpha grabbed his kid and Omega and left the park.

Dean turned to Sam and Riley, kneeling down, "what happened buddy?"

Dean took Riley and shushed her quietly, she nuzzled into Dean's mating mark, scenting her two fathers there.

"That boy got into Riley's face and pushed her. I got angry and Lacey did too and she started growling at him while standing in front of Riley. Then he started hitting her and I called you."

Dean frowned and pulled Sam into himself, "it's okay buddy. Lets go home."

~~~~~~~~~~

Cas sighed as he unlocked the door to his house, it was late. Real late. He wondered why Dean never messaged him that he was picking him up.

He walked in and saw the living room TV on, he frowned.

He found it on the Frozen play screen, and on the floor, surrounded by what looked to be all the house' bedding, was Dean, Riley, Sam, and the two dogs.

Cas smiled at that. Sam was splayed out with the dogs around him, Riley was curled into Dean, looking freshly bathed. And Dean-

Dean had tear tracks on his face.

Cas frowned deeply. Riley made a noise of consciousness and Cas set all his stuff down. He carefully maneuvered over everyone and carefully grabbed Riley from where her spot was against Dean.

"Sh baby girl. Papa's gotcha."

Dean shot up from his position, searching for Riley.

"She's okay Dean. I got her."

Dean looked up to Cas and relaxed, seeing his baby girl in his arms. Safe and sound.

Dean got up and walked in the kitchen, Cas following.

"So what happened?"

Dean grabbed a water bottle, "sorry I didn't pick you up, I-"

Cas switched Riley on his other hip, "no, I mean. Why are you crying?"

Dean stood straighter and cleared his throat, wiping his face.

"I-It's nothing-"

"Dean."

Dean sighed, turning to Cas, "I miss my Alpha."

Cas frowned, "I'm right here."

Dean sighed again and walked over to sit at the table, "you're physically here but I'm talking about the Alpha who wasn't so caught up that he cared about when his daughter did something new. The one who wanted to do things with his family. The Alpha who treated me as a equal. The one who saw when I wasn't okay, that our relationship wasn't okay. The one who recognized when we needed to talk about something serious and not try to make it out like everything is fine! Because it's not fine!  _I'M_ not fine. I feel like I'm the only one who's been putting work in this relationship. Who's been shouldering this pregnancy alone! I just want my Alpha back!"

 Cas frowned, he sat Riley down, she yawned and wobbled to Dean.

"Daddy!"

Dean smiled and picked her up, holding her close to him.

"You're right."

Dean looked up at Cas, who was looking at him full force.

"I have been so caught up with my parents and family. And I've denounced you and your equality in this relationship by treating you like you're just a housewife. You're not and you're my equal and I'm sorry that I keep messing up-"

Dean stood up and got in Cas's personal space, "don't apologise. It's okay. It's not your fault. I just got frustrated and I hated how much you were drifting. How much  _we_ were. I just want my Alpha by my side and know that I'm by his."

Cas nodded, "I know Dean."

Dean leaned forward and connected their lips, softly kissing.


End file.
